Storyline Info
Storyline Info: Over the past decade, Earth has been a battlefield consumed with war and chaos. The Kaioshins seem to have turned a blind eye to all of the violence and hate that consumes the planet, and no one really knows why. All prayers and attempts to contact them have been completely ignored and unanswered. The absence of intervention has left the planet mostly abandoned and inhabitable to those without the power to defend themselves. All of the main cities on the planet are currently controlled by the Red Ribbon Army. Androids scour the planet, destroying all of those who are weak and considered useless to their objectives. Most of the basic humans without means of defending themselves have gone into hiding, however most of their attempts at this prove futile to the scanner capabilities of the androids. Those who exist on the planet still are either really good at hiding, or are powerful and able to defend themselves. Cyborgs and androids constantly scour the countryside, looking for people to enslave or eliminate if they offer them any resistance. It has been ten years since the dragonballs were last used. Many people of the planet saw the dragon summoned over Orange City, however no one really knows what the wish actually was. This was around the time that the Red Ribbon Army started to come into power; however this seems generally unrelated to the wish(es) granted by the dragon. No matter where you go on the planet, you feel as if you are constantly being observed. Anytime there are large powers having an encounter androids and robots always seem to show up to either observe or eliminate the clashing targets. This causes most of the living beings to have to team together against this outside threat, rather than fighting amonst themselves. Orange City is the primary base of the Red Ribbon Army at this point, the city itself is crawling with androids at all times, tens of thousands if not hundreds of thousands. Most are relatively weak and mainly used for constructions but there are many here who are very powerful indeed. There was a small resistance of Earth inhabitatants who tried to bound together to attempt to destroy their primary base, and possibly disperse the android threat. They - however - failed horribly, and not a single person who attacked the city survived. This caused the remaining people to attempt to hide or leave the planet. However, all of the space ships are controled by the androids who control the satellites that orbit the planet. Any being who attempts to exit the atmosphere is immediately met with high power energy beams from multiple angles. The only means of escaping the planet are teleportation. The Red Ribbon Army is not entirely made up of androids however. They are lots of cyborgs who were once warriors, but upon deciding to join up with them they recieved physical augmentations, increasing their physical abilities significantly. They tend to observe those they think are powerful and offer them the opportuntiy to join them. When refused, the person is usually met with death unless they can somehow escape. Currently, there is another resistance group forming and growing in power. Most organic beings on the planet are aware of this and are in touch with the resistance. Anyone with a cyborg modification is immediately killed on sight. However, anyone wearing a mark signifying their alliance with the resistance is immediately attack and killed by the Red Ribbon Army as well.